Silences par Greenie, traduction par Altheak
by altheak and artemiss
Summary: Post X2. Ecrite avant la sortie de Xmen 3. John n'aime pas les silences... Slash. PyroMagneto. Il est fait mention de MagnetoXavier et PyroIceberg.


**Silences**

**Auteur : Greenie**

**Adaptation française par Altheak**

Pyro ouvrit brusquement son Zippo.

Il haïssait les silences gênés, se dit-il en lui-même. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait agi ainsi. Assis dans ce petit square, à regarder les canards, à parler de rien et de tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit… cela avait été agréable. Mais Erik évitait de façon évidente toute allusion aux X-men, aux mutants, à tout ce qui s'était déroulé durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, en fait. John n'était pas un saint, malgré son nom, et – en fouteur de merde né et confirmé qu'il était – poussa la conversation vers un sujet que le vieil homme ne voulait pas aborder.

« Vous pensez qu'ils sont morts ? » avait-il demandé d'un air songeur. « Est-ce qu'on les a laissés mourir ?

- C'était pour notre bien, Pyro, notre survie ; c'est l'un des nombreux faits de l'existence que nous-autres, parmi tous, avons à accepter. Toutefois… »

Il fit une pause et il y eut une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix de contre-alto.

« … si je connais Charles Xavier aussi bien que j'aime à le croire, ils sont en vie. Les gentils ne meurent pas si facilement. »

Il avait jeté une autre miette aux canards, et cela aurait clos le sujet si John avait été capable de garder la bouche fermée.

« Vous et Xavier… il y avait un truc entre vous, pas vrai ? », avait-il demandé, poussé par une curiosité sincère. « Rappelez-vous, au temps de Cérébro et de l'amour libre. »

Erik lui avait lancé un regard noir, lourd de son passé, du présent et de l'avenir.

« Je te demanderai de ne pas m'interroger sur ma vie personnelle. Je peux être aussi perspicace que toi, mais je respecte également ta vie privée. Après tout, est-ce que je te demande ce que tu as bien pu faire avec le garçon à la langue glacée quand il ne pouvait pas embrasser sa petite-amie ?»

Pyro avait tressailli : « Comment savez-vous que… ? »

Magneto s'était contenté de l'ignorer, et avait cassé le pain en petits morceaux pour nourrir les canards, dont seuls les faibles cancans brisaient le silence fragile.

Ils étaient restés assis ainsi, côte à côte sur un banc en bois, un long moment, et le monde continuait à tourner, bien que le square fusse trop détaché des réalités pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

« J'en peux plus », avait finalement murmuré John, en faisant la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait encore se concentrer : il s'était rapproché afin que leurs bouches se rencontrent et se mêlent. Leur baiser, il l'avait voulu bref et sans arrière-pensée, mais comme leurs bras s'enroulaient autour de leur corps qui s'exploraient mutuellement, attirant les regards des quelques passants, John s'était rendu compte quel effet cela avait eu sur eux deux, et s'écarta. « Parlez », avait-il ordonné au vieil homme au sourire de dédain.

« De quoi ? » s'était enquis Erik d'une voix traînante, sardonique. « Des souris et des hommes peut-être ? Des insectes et des dieux ? »

La voix de Pyro était devenue rauque. « Racontez-moi une histoire qui finit bien. Parlez-moi des dieux et de tout ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas se dire. Parlez-moi de trahison, de mort et de justice. »

Voilà pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Assis dans l'abri de bus, il faisait de son mieux pour trouver une raison de ne pas se haïr. « C'était à cause du silence, simplement. » se dit-il à voix haute. « J'aime pas les silences. »

Brièvement, il se demanda ce que Erik fera lorsqu'il se réveillera dans les draps froissés d'un lit-double vide Sera-t-il en colère ? Triste ? Ira-t-il chercher Mystique pour combler le vide ? John regretta de ne pas le connaître assez bien pour prédire sa réaction.

Mais quelque soit sa réaction, cela n'importait pas. Le moment était venu de rentrer à la maison.

Le téléphone sonna quelques coups, puis le Professeur Xavier décrocha. « Allo, Saint John », dit-il de sa voix bienfaisante, comme à l'accoutumé.

Pyro dut s'appuyer contre la paroi de la cabine téléphonique, soulagé.

« Vous… Vous allez bien, vous êtes vivant… bon dieu… Professeur Xavier… vous pensez que – vous pensez que vous pourriez envoyer quelqu'un me chercher ? Pas Logan, s'il vous plaît… mais je suis à Los Angeles… Si vous avez le temps ? »

Il y eut une pause (un autre putain de silence, songea-t-il, assez fort pour que Xavier puisse être capable de percevoir sa pensée) puis un soupir. « Aussi vite que possible, mon pauvre petit, nous ferons de notre mieux. » Il y avait une note de sympathie dans sa voix que John n'aimait pas, mais il l'ignora.

« Merci », murmura-t-il à la tonalité.

Il leva les yeux vers l'azur du ciel californien. Etait-ce des larmes aux coins de ses yeux ? Il ne savait pas, et ne s'en souciait pas.

Pyro referma brusquement son Zippo.


End file.
